Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a message management environment, and more specifically, to modifying an integration flow within a hybrid cloud environment to alter the processing location of messages based on message priority and central processing unit (CPU) workload.
Hybrid cloud environments include a mix of on premise, private cloud, and third-party public cloud services. These platforms may be linked together allowing workloads to move between various on-premise system and public cloud services based on costs. The on-premise system and public cloud may be connected through application programming interfaces (APIs). Hybrid cloud environments generally allow for greater flexibility (e.g., using cloud bursting or other available strategies) with businesses that may have dynamic workload requirements.